Opposites Attract
by Rin Bloodwrath
Summary: Alex : The ice-queen of the SVU Unit. Olivia : The broken daughter of the SVU Unit. Together, can these two overcome their hardships and find love? AO Story.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's grin spread from ear to ear, a playful glint tinting her hazel eyes. "Are you suggesting that we skip our paperwork for more...personal...work..." She whispered lightly, pushing herself from her seat and walking around the wooden desk, to the woman now in front of her. "...Counselor?" She finally finished, fingers brushing against the blonde woman's cheeks which were now deep scarlet from blushing.

Alex smirked back, taking off her glasses as she folded them, setting them on to the desk. Even such a simple move, when made by Alex Cabot, turned into something graceful and breath-taking. At least, Olivia thought so. **"I do believe that was the inclination." **Even when she was so desperately fighting the urge to push Olivia onto that desk and ravish her, she could talk like one of society's finest.

Olivia's breath caught as she leaned forward, picking up the faint scent of vanilla and roses. Alex's scent. Then their lips collided in a hurried and wanting way, followed by Alex wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist. She, on the other hand, tangled her hands through Alex's hair, deepening the kiss. "Liv" Alex managed to moan out through the kiss.

"Liv..."

"Liv?"

"Wake up, Liv!"Olivia was awoken with a start as she felt a heavy hand smack her head, non too lightly. Her eyes opened quickly, everything appearing to her in blurs and muted colors. Ugh, it had all been a dream. There had been no late-night office assignment. There had been to Alex. More importantly, there had been no Alex-and-herself.

"You sleep like a rock, woman." Came the slurred voice from over her. No, there was only Roger ; her latest boyfriend. She could already smell the alcohol thick on his breath. She was actually meaning to break up with him tomorrow. Today? God, what time was it? She managed to make sense of the digital alarm clock after a few seconds of intense staring. Three in the morning. Oh, joy.

She had been dating Roger for three months now, and he had been living with her for a week. It was within this week that she had learned of his heavy drinking when night rolled around. That, in turn, was the reason for her breaking up with him. That, and his increasing aggitation over the week. "Go back to bed, honey." She sleepily said, clearing her throat slightly, rolling onto her back so she could face him. Even his facial expression screamed 'drunk'.

He frowned deeply, eyebrows knitting together. Leaning down, he placed light kisses on her neck. "But Livia..." He stretched out the end of her nickname _(one which she hated, and numerous times said so)_ like a whinning child. He was kneeling next to her on the bed, now.

Olivia merely rolled her eyes, attempting to ignore him. "I've had a long week, honey. Just go to bed and we'll talk in the morning." She tried again. They had worked a tough case the entire week, wrapping it up just yesterday. Late nights all week and this was the first chance of sleep she, and the rest of the group, had gotten. Not to mention she had to go to work in about five hours, anyways. Her train of thought was suddenly halted when plain exploded around her eye, causing her to yelp in pain, immediately alert.

Rogers had hit her.

She sat up immediately, cursing as her fingers brushed around her cheek, only to be drawn quickly away in pain. That was definitely going to be a bad black-eye. "What the hell's the matter with you? Get out!" She yelled, sleep all but forgotten. Rogers, however, merely grinned, pushing her back down by the shoulder, putting his entire weight into it.

"What's the matter, don't like it rough, Livia?" That look in his eyes, she had seen it before. In all the perps they had ever dealt with. That same predatorial look, that was now in Roger's eyes. She mentally cursed now, assessing the situation as quickly as possible. Her gun was on the nightstand, but she highly doubted she would need it. He was beyond drunk. The grip on her shoulder was already loosening from lack of focus.

Just like she remembered from basic training, she flipped around, out of his grasp, already on her feet as she took his arm and brought it behind his back. She grabbed the handcuffs that were also on her nightstand, slapping them around his wrist. Without much difficulty she already had his other arm behind his back and in the same position. "What the hell?" He was yelling now, obviously thrown for a loop. She merely left him laying on the bed, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You've just assaulted an officer of the law." With that she walked out, already headed for the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed she already had a black eye forming, different shades of blue and black appearing. Just great. She had to call someone to open the station house. She didn't want to call Elliot. He'd more then likely go into big-brother mode and beat the guy into a bloody pulp. Cragen didn't need to know just yet, either. Then the thought occured to her, and she punched the speed dial on her cellphone.

It rang a few times, before it clicked through. "Cabot."

Olivia paused a moment. "Alex, it's Olivia." She started unsure of how to go from there.

"Olivia, what can I do for you?" It sounded like Alex was still up, doing paperwork, most likely. If cops rarely slept, then district attorneys didn't sleep at all.

"Could you meet me at the station house...I have a sort of, situation." She slowly said.

There was a long pause. "Is everything alright, Olivia?" She sound generally concerned, which surprised Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alex. I'll be there in twenty. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**LOCISVU - **He is a bastard. _throws him into the garbage_

**Funnysfun** - Here's the Update!

**Zarathustra1030** - Thanks for the instant love. Haha.

**Waffle's Very Happy**. - Let's hope that great start turns into an amazing story

**bluejay.reader **- Poor Olivia and her dreams.

**CrashTwig** - Thanks a whole bunch.

When Olivia had made it back into the bedroom, Rogers had fallen asleep, thanks to the alcohol. Waking him up enough to stumble down the stairs and into the car, took quite a bit out of her, but she was glad when it was finally accomplished. As soon as she put him in the back, he had slipped back into unconsciousness. Through out it all, her eye was throbbing. She could barely see out of it, by now.

Driving to the precinct took longer then expected, due to her lack of vision and the fresh snow that had decided to start falling from the pitch black sky. _Just her luck_. Olivia could only keep shaking her head in disbelief, scanning the road as she inched her way along. Rogers had been such a sweet guy when they had started going out. What had happened? Something obviously changed, but she had no idea as to what.

He was a lawyer at a private firm in Queens, but he always took the time to come down and be with her, even move in with her. The last few months had been amazing. What happened? _Alcohol_. She had no clue he had such a bad drinking habit. As soon as alcohol decided to inch its way into her life, it all went downhill. It was just the way it worked.

- - - / - - -

_Olivia let out a light and sweet laugh as she lay on the grass, watching the clouds float by above them. Rogers lay next to her, an even bigger grin on his face as he pointed to various clouds. "See that one?" He started, a fresh laugh escaping past his lips. "Looks like a coffee mug." It seemed like such a childish thing, to be laying in Central Park staring at clouds and finding figures in them. But she enjoyed every second of it, and so did he._

_"A coffee mug? That's such a lawyer answer." She teased, pointing to a different cloud. "That one looks just like a magnifying glass." It did, in truth, until the wind decided to manipulate it back into a basic blob._

_"Such a cop answer." Rogers teased back, smirking at Olivia. She playfully punched him in the arm before her lips caught his, trapping them in a passionate kiss. "I love you." He whispered breathlessly._

_"I love you too."_

- - - / - - -

"Livia, I loooove you." He slurred out from the backseat, causing her to sigh in irritation. Talk about rude awakenings.

Thankfully they were already at the precinct, as she parked near the front door, already spotting Alex's red car waiting for her. She could see Alex's shivering form waiting in front of the door, spotting Olivia's car pull up.

Olivia let out a deep sigh, mentally putting up her walls before turning off the car and stepping outside. She left Rogers inside the car, for now. "Hey, Alex." She called out, the blonde haired woman already walking towards her. "Thank you so much for coming out here on your time off."

Alex's laugh could be heard as she came closer. "ADA's never have time off--" Her voice dropped off as soon as she saw Olivia's face. Before she had time to react, Alex's hand was holding the detective's chin so she could get a better look. "Jesus, what happened?" Her eyes were taking in the ugly black eye, noting every detail. It covered about half of Liv's face, almost. Ranging from deep black to pale blue.

Olivia managed to slip out of Alex's hand, facing away from Alex, as she tried to compose herself. She felt like a victim, and she didn't like it one bit. Her eyes never strayed from the concrete sidwalk as she talked, refusing to face Alex again. "Any chance you'd just unlock the precinct and ignore the black eye?" Her voice was soft and weak, like she was struggling just to keep standing.

Alex shook her head fiercely, even if Olivia couldn't see it. "Not a chance in hell." Echoed her crisp, cool voice. It almost carried an edge of irritation, as if the very thought was beyond her. She rested her hand on Olivia's shoulder, feeling her tense at the touch. Olivia was on guard sure, but usually never this bad. "Olivia, what happened?" She tried again, voice full of warmth and caring.

Olivia turned her head slightly, seeing Alex's soft eyes searching her face. Full of caring. Olivia had no idea that the great Alex Cabot could look so...worried. She started talking, then had to stop to clear her throat, emotion trying to overtake her. "Roger's slugged me." A pause. "Pretty hard. I was caught off guard." She said it so simply, like there was nothing wrong with what happened.

Alex's grip softened. "You weren't '_caught off guard _', Olivia, you trusted him. He shouldn't have hit you to begin with. Where is he now?" So many questions were plauging Alex's mind, but she had to tackle them one at a time. Not to mention, make sure Olivia was alright. She could tell she was in pain, by the way she kept scrunching her face from time to time. Not to mention, it looked like she couldn't even see out of that eye, from how swollen it was.

"In the back." Olivia jerked her thumb towards her car. "Handcuffed and sleeping like a baby. He's drunk, so he won't be any problem." Even in the face of everything, Olivia had a cool head that just couldn't be thrown for a loop. It amazed Alex, every time she noticed. It seemed to come to her so naturally. Alex had to constantly fight to stay on top of things ; a constant struggle.

"Have you gotten your eye checked out, yet?" It was the question that had been in the front of Alex's mind since she saw the bruise, and she asked it so quickly she wondered if Olivia had even heard her. Seeing Olivia in so much pain, really irked at Alex. Probably a bit _more_ then it should of, but she didn't care.

Olivia simply shrugged her shoulders, a sheepish smile appearing on her face. "No. I haven't really thought about it." In truth, a doctor had been the furthest thing from her mind. Foremost was getting rid of Rogers in the holding cell for the night, then... Actually, that had been the only thing going in her mind. Besides memories.

- - - / - - -

_"Pick a hand." Roger's was standing in front of the door to the bedroom, hands behind his back. He was dressed for work already, and was running twenty minutes late, but that didn't stop him at the moment._

_Olivia sleepily looked up from her spot on the couch, hair tossed about from tossing and turning in her sleep. Among other things. She had woken up not five minutes ago, to find Rogers standing there, that same playful grin on his face, like always. That man was most definitely a morning person. Unlike Olivia. "What's behind your back?" She muttered slowly, rubbing her eyes._

_Roger's grin only widened even deeper. "You have to pick." _

_Olivia groaned in annoyance, throwing a pillow at him, but missing as he easily side-stepped around it. "You're impossible." She thought a moment, glancing at him, wondering what could be in each hand. "Fine, the right one." _

_He revealed a card and left it on the table, waving as he left. "Have an amazing day, dear." With that he was gone, leaving Olivia to wonder if she could throw a pillow far enough to hit him. Unthankfully she heard the front door shut, ending that train of thought. So instead she dragged herself out of the bed, making her way to the table as she flipped open the card, noting it was blank on the front. _

_It read : Good morning, Livia. (She let out a sigh. Such a stupid nickname) Since you've chosen this hand, you've won yourself a date at the Monte Carolsa tonight, at eight. Formal dress, and I'm thinking that short red dress in the back of the closet. I love you so much it's amazing. Love forever, Rogers._

- - - / - - -

Suddenly her head felt light, and she had to grab onto Alex for support as she stumbled to the side. Alex was quick to pick up on it, grabbing Olivia's arms to help her right herself. "Olivia, are you alright?" She had to wonder, just how hard did Roger's slug her? She had been hit, had to get the man in handcuffs, and drive all the way here. Far too much for somebody in her condition.

Olivia took a few deep breaths before straightening herself. "Sorry, sorry. I'm fine. Just give me a few--" Suddenly she couldn't focus. On anything. Everything seemed to slow down in an instant. She fell out of Alex's grasp, hitting the cement hard. The back of her head hit next, causing stars to fly into her sight before everything went dark.

Alex let out a yell of Olivia's name as she fell, Alex trying desperately to catch her in time, but falling just short. She heard the thud of her back meeting cement, then the sickening crunch of Olivia's head smashing into it as well. She was on her knees in an instant, next to Olivia's side. "Olivia!" She repeated over and over, unsure of exactly what to do. She was clearly unconscious and breathing, but a small bit of blood was dripping from the back of her head. "Shit!" Her cellphone was out as she quickly dialled 9-1-1.

"Yes, this is Alex Cabot, Assistant District Attorney for the SVU unit in NewYork. I'm at the 1-6 precinct, front doors. Officer down, unconscious, and bleeding. Please send an ambulance." Her voice was hurried and rushed and she was forced to repeat it twice before they were able to understand her. She had Olivia's head in her lap now, as she kept checking her pulse. "It's okay, help its on its way. It's okay."

Sirens could already be heard in the distance, rushing to their location.


End file.
